


Ferris Wheel

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day, Akafuri Day 2019, Amusement Parks, Ferris Wheels, Humor, M/M, Romance, akashi n'est pas un romantique, est-ce qu'il essaie, je ne crois pas, or not ahah
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Akashi est bien décidé à épouser Furihata dans un futur proche, cependant ils ne sortent pas encore ensemble. Pas de problème, il sait prendre les choses en main pour qu'ils se rapprochent en douceur (ou pas).





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais oublié que c'était l'AkaFuri Day aujourd'hui alors j'ai vite tapé quelque chose ! Ça fait vraiment longtemps que j'ai pas écrit sur ce couple mais je l'aime toujours autant c:  
> Inspiré de ça → https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CpA9HR6XEAU2Y5S.jpg
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Akashi se retint de soupirer lorsque Furihata sursauta pour l'énième fois, faisant tanguer la nacelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il comprenait que le brun ne soit pas tout à fait à l'aise en sa compagnie, mais de là à frôler la crise de panique à chaque fois qu'il bougeait un bras... Il essayait de le comprendre. Ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés tous les deux sans que Furihata ne puisse s'y préparer, peut-être qu'il était encore méfiant à son égard, mais il aimerait que le garçon le voie comme une personne normale.

_« Peut-être que tu devrais commencer par être moins intime avec lui et ne pas l'appeler par son prénom, Akashi-kun ? » Lui avait suggéré Kuroko._

Une suggestion qu'il n'avait bien évidemment pas pris en compte. De toute façon le brun deviendrait bientôt un Akashi (peu importe si Midorima lui disait qu'il était légalement impossible de l'épouser s'il refusait), pourquoi s'encombrer à utiliser son nom de famille ? Mais tant qu'il réagissait en s'évanouissant dès qu'il le voyait, leur rapprochement semblait impossible.

Et surtout, tant qu'ils étaient coincés dans cette grande roue, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose.

Akashi et ses coéquipiers de Rakuzan avaient décidé de passer une journée dans un parc d'attraction pour fêter la fin de leurs examens. Le roux s'en serait bien passé mais les trois rois sans couronne l'avaient tellement ennuyé avec leur proposition qu'il avait fini par craquer. Il était rare que ces trois se liguent ensemble pour l'énerver, mais quand ils le faisaient ils réussissaient à tous les coups.

Après quelques heures à monter dans toutes les attractions qu'ils croisaient, Akashi avait remarqué que ses coéquipiers semblaient s'être perdus dans la foule – et non le contraire, évidemment. Décidant de rejoindre la grande roue qu'ils avaient choisie comme point de rassemblement si quelqu'un se perdait, il ne s'était pas attendu à croiser Kuroko, Kagami et les trois garçons de leur équipe qui restaient toujours sur le banc durant les matchs.

Et apparemment ils ne s'y étaient pas attendus non plus si on en croyait leurs visages qui allaient d'une modeste surprise (Kuroko) à un froncement de sourcils énervé (Kagami) en passant par une frayeur si grande qu'il en perdait la couleur (Furihata). Ils étaient apparemment venus passer quelques jours à Kyoto pour eux aussi fêter la fin de leurs examens et avaient décidé de passer leur dernier jour dans un parc d'attraction.

Un bref échange de politesses et une explication plus tard, ils étaient prêts à reprendre leurs routes séparément lorsque, contre toute attente, Furihata proposa à ce qu'ils les rejoignent. Proposer était un bien grand mot, il avait bégayé et Akashi avait dû utiliser toutes ses forces pour le laisser finir sa phrase sans l'interrompre, mais il lui avait bien demandé s'il voulait se joindre à eux. Ses amis avaient semblé aussi surpris que lui, et encore plus lorsqu'il avait accepté.

Il avait bien vu que Kagami et les deux autres dont il se fichait ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il avait décidé de les suivre. D'une certaine façon il était assez fier de Kuroko pour ne pas avoir ébruité le fait qu'il avait prévu d'entamer une relation avec Furihata. Même si d'après Midorima, Aomine et Kise s'étaient empressés de le dire à la totalité de leurs équipes et même quelques personnes dont ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proche dès qu'ils l'avaient appris.

Il était difficile de contrôler la plupart de ses sbires.

Euh... Amis. Oui. C'était ce qu'il voulait dire.

Les six jeunes hommes s'étaient donc dirigés vers la grande roue, avant de réaliser que chaque nacelle ne pouvait contenir que quatre personnes. S'en suivit un débat pour savoir qui monterait avec qui (les trois bruns du groupe ne voulaient pas se retrouver avec Akashi, il était hors de question qu'il soit seul avec Kuroko, Kagami ne lui faisait pas confiance (il avait eu un frisson de dégoût en comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait), mais il savait qu'il regretterait de monter avec Kagami qui était plus qu'insupportable à son goût) et Kuroko proposa à ce qu'il monte avec Furihata pendant que lui monterait avec les autres.

Une très bonne idée, selon Akashi.

Une trahison, selon Furihata.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un silence pesant, regardant la vue (qui n'était pas terrible, remarqua Akashi) du haut de la grande roue. Il posa son coude sur le bord de la fenêtre, et mit sa tête sur sa main, ignorant la façon dont Furihata sursauta si fort que la nacelle bougea quelque peu.

Le roux remarqua alors que Furihata se figea jusqu'à ce que la nacelle se stabilise, avant de recommencer à trembler. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'une idée germa dans la tête d'Akashi.

Il pencha son torse légèrement en avant avant de se reposer contre le dossier, rapidement, de telle sorte à ce que la nacelle se mette à se balancer. Furihata se figea aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés mais n'osant pas le regarder. Alors Akashi recommença, la nacelle se balançant de plus en plus. Il finit par s'arrêter lorsque les yeux paniqués de Furihata croisèrent les siens.

« A-A-Ak-Akashi-k-kun ? »

« C'est la première fois que je monte dans une grande roue. » Mentit-il. « Pouvoir choisir le degré de sensations fortes est vraiment intéressant. »

Et, à la plus grande horreur de Furihata, il recommença à se balancer. Le son qui sortit de sa bouche était un mélange entre un cri, un gémissement et un gargouillement. Une réaction originale, pensa Akashi.

Comprenant qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas, le brun se leva pour essayer de stabiliser lui-même la nacelle, mais il tomba en avant et se retrouva entre les jambes du roux, ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Quelle audace. Une qualité que je sais apprécier, Kouki. » Dit Akashi, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le cœur de Furihata semblait sur le point d'exploser et des larmes dues à sa peur et à son embarras perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Mais il avait bien plus peur qu'il n'était gêné, alors il écouta son instinct et resserra ses bras autour des épaules du roux.

 _En somme, une journée parfaite_ , pensa Akashi en envoyant un sourire triomphant à Kuroko qui les regardait d'un air désapprobateur depuis la nacelle derrière la leur.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
